Bleachers
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: (OOC: Just a little thing I wrote up when I should've been doing schoolwork.) Tavros just has to learn to get used to things. Highschool AU! oneshot. GamTav


Bleachers

Reader: Be the paraplegic.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are very used to being bullied. Even before the whole accident, you were always the center of negative attention. It didn't matter if it was the creepy Serket girl beating you up or the ridicule from the rich Ampora boy, all types of the abuse hurt.

You were familiar with all the names in the bully's handbook to being an ass, and even a few very creative ones, but you didn't think your torment could get any worse than that. You were sure that this was the worst. Of course, you can be wrong every now and then.

It was just a regular day, although a bit out of the ordinary due to a familial bonding time with the family. There wasn't much bonding for you to do, but your father insisted that the three of you would go out and do something 'adventurous'. In this day and age, adventurous had been translated to a day of rock climbing.

No, it wasn't as epic as it might've sounded. It was at a rec center, with a rock wall, and people holding ropes below you for safety, it was everything EXCEPT adventure. But you didn't mind, it was still somewhat exciting.

You remember how the bitter conclusion started, with your older brother Rufioh nudging you in the shoulder and pointing at what looked like a little bell at the top of the wall. "That looks awesome- think you can ring it?" He had hinted, grinning at you in that way brothers usually would to insight fear.

Your eyes had curled into a glare at that as you responded, "No. My arms are weak. Besides, it's out of the boundary line."

"It ain't about how strong you are. Climbing's all in the technique." Rufioh explained, ignoring the second part of your theory. "Anyway, they only have that boundary up for the kids. I bet you could make it if you tried."

Reverse psychology wasn't something that very much worked on you. The way to get you to do something was for someone to believe something ridiculous, that always got to you. So at that suggestion, you sighed softly and agreed. Rufioh said he could help belay you, even hooking you along the protective gear and helping you on the first few rocks.

It didn't help that you had a slight form of asthma, but you were able to make it up halfway without too much of a problem. It was beyond the 'boundary line' that was the real trouble. The rocks got smaller and more spaced out, you could barely reach far enough to place your feet. But, the little statements of encouragement from your older brother kept you moving, and with only one step left to go, the bell was almost in your reach.

"Reach out! You can ring it, Tav!" Rufioh spoke, grinning proudly at the way his little brother represented himself. "Come on!"

Your arms were shaking harshly from effort, but you pressed on, giving a shake of the knee and a hard push, and you made it. The little dings was what proved it to you, and you grinned widely, turning to look at your brother who was also grinning. You had just climbed 40 feet worth of rock wall, nearly three whole stories. That was surely an adventure to be told.

Then your dad came in. "Tavros?! What are you doing?! That is an unsafe height, get down now!"

You frowned out of sadness, and nodded at the request, moving your feet downward. The rocks were small, and you have to admit, the shoes you were wearing weren't quite suitable for rock climbing. But Rufioh was also somewhat involved. He wasn't fully aware, and he wasn't qualified. So when you slipped on that rock and fell nearly three stories worth of height, breaking your legs and a portion of your spine, you had a lot of people to blame. But you blamed mostly yourself.  
>.<p>

"Sup Toresnore? Need a push?" Vriska tweeted from behind you. Her presence used to really shock you and make you jump, but now you kind of expect it.

"No- I got it. Thank you though…" You tried to refuse, although you know it won't do a thing. You feel your chair stop in its tracks, and the force makes the books in your lap slip and fall to the floor.

"No, no. I insist! Let me-" She voices, giving a swing of your chair in her grip. It's frightening, very, and you know exactly what's going to happen. You try to grip onto the wheels, even voice your disapproval, but she only laughs as she jerks your chair harshly and your flying down the hall. "C'mon Tavros! Stop it! Grab those damn wheels and stop your contraption!" She egged on, giving some weird form of support.

It burns when you grab the wheels, so there's nothing you can do to stop yourself from crashing into the wall. You can't feel it when your legs are pinned to the bricks, but there's such an awful jerk to it that the whiplash is enough to get you groaning in pain. Yeah, you're used to it.  
>.<p>

During your free period, you're usually alone. You don't mind much though.

While there are people chatting or moving around outside, eating their lunch or seeing their friends, you sit beside the bleachers on the football field, eating a sandwich that your dad always makes for your lunch. During this time, you just look around and watch, sometimes even playing your gameboy to pass the time. You're used to eating alone.

"Hey…" The sudden voice makes you jump, almost choking on your food. You swallow and look around, finally seeing someone hunched under the bleachers, staring at you through the little slates. "Wanna buy some drugs?"

You are sure that the expression on your face is pure bewilderment and fear. "Uhh- no. Not really." Is the only thing you can come up with as an answer.

The person under the bleachers blinks and nods. "Okay." Wow, this is incredibly awkward, you think to yourself as you turn away and continue eating. After a few moments, you feel a poke in your arm, and you turn back to see that the person is holding out a bottle to you. "Here- you look sad- drink some faygo. It's all up and miraculous, be gettin' you feeling better…"

You don't take the bottle, figuring that it MUST be laced with something. "No, thank you, I am doing okay." You answer him back, turning away once again.

At that point, the person actually emerges. You can hear him as he climbs onto the bleachers, just one step behind you. "You sure you ain't sad? You look pretty lonely," he sums up, inching closer to you just the slightest bit.

Your sandwich is gone by this point, but you have some baby carrots, so you started eating those. "Loneliness doesn't quite sum up to sadness…" You feel the need to point out. You're used to being alone.

"I know, I know. But everyone needs a friend right?" He suggests. At that point, you decide not to answer any more. You feel like things are getting personal, too personal, especially since you're talking to a stoner. He is quiet for a long time, as if realizing that you're uncomfortable. However, he does speak again in just a brief moment, and it's like he forgotten the awkward atmosphere. "Why do you hang out here all the time? Doesn't look like you can climb the bleachers…"

You're silent again, but not because you dislike the idea of talking. You're thinking again. You remember way back during your first few years here. People usually would never be by the bleachers unless during a game, and even then, the very tops of the bleachers would be empty. You loved sitting at the top. It was so high and free, you could look over the edge and almost feel like you were flying. Now, you couldn't do that. There was a part of you that is glad you can't, but another part that tells you to miss it.

"I used to sit at the top all the time. It felt nice sitting there," you answer blandly, chewing on your carrots slowly.

The man behind you gets up suddenly and hops down to the ground beside you, moving to stand in front of you. You see him finally, and he isn't quite what you expected, painted face and all, but other than that, he seems very appealing in an odd sort of way, as though you could easily give him the time of day at any moment. He leans forward, hands suddenly going to the arms of your chair, and smiling at you kindly. "Put your hands on my shoulders, my brother." He advises.

You're giving him a look that implies he is insane. Of course he is, what else could he be? "What?" Is the only word you can summon to question this situation.

He laughs briefly. "I'm gonna get you to the top, bro. C'mon…" You're still reluctant, very confused, and yet your hands are moving to grip his shoulders, and he's suddenly heaving you into his arms. It's all rather intimate, and that's why it scares and pleases you at the same time.

This sudden stranger was picking you up out of a bout of self-pity and, very literally, helping you climb to success. He stumbles a little on the first step, in fact briefly tripping, but he laughs it off, grips you tighter, and gathers his strength to carry you with his lithe yet long legs.

Your arms shake slightly, and if they could move, you swear your legs would be trembling too. You're nervous with the height and with his touch, but there's an excitement in your heart that keeps you from panicking.

The air is somewhat chilly, and when the two of you reach the top, it blows harshly and makes shivers tumble down your spine. And then you look out, over the bleachers. It isn't all that magnificent of a sight, just a few buildings out in the distance and some trees, but when you have an imagination- it's like flying.

You smile widely. You hadn't been at a height like this in- forever. Even though it's cold, it's all wonderful, and you remember exactly why you liked these bleachers. No one else would come here, it was just you and the air. And flying.

"My name's Gamzee…" The other being whispers, as if knowing that you are very much in the moment. "And- if you want- I could help you up here whenever you want…"

You finally come back to yourself and turn to face the painted being. "I'm Tavros, and I would really like that."

You suppose you'll just have to get used to this guy too.


End file.
